


Better Off As Lovers

by Vmwrites



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking/Drug Use, highschool boreo, teenage Boreo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmwrites/pseuds/Vmwrites
Summary: One where Theo watches Boris dance to Fall Out Boy at a house party.





	Better Off As Lovers

Winded and with a face flushed from alcohol, Theo Decker sat on a bench covered with coats and sweaters, surrounded by shoes next to the front door of a big beautiful house that belonged to someone who's name he can't quite remember. Boris had insisted they go to a party that Friday night, _ "To unwind Solnishko."  _ While Theo would have usually argued against it, much preferring to spend the night in, just the two of them getting high on some cheap weed as his way to unwind, he couldn't bother to fight when Boris referred to him so sweetly. Theo remembers the way he blushed when Boris first translated his now reoccurring pet name for him. 

_ "I call you little sun because you're bright and hot." _

Unable to speak out of fear of stuttering and proving how flustered the nickname makes him, Theo kept quiet and simply nodded his head in agreement to join Boris at the party. 

These parties always went the same for the two, with Boris seemingly having the time of his life and Theo just sitting and watching-not that he could complain, he had at this point, taken up a serious liking in Boris since he suddenly became much more affectionate with him, and watching just meant getting to admire him. 

This specific night, it was just the same. Theo's slight buzz from the weed he was offered outside made him feel a bit dizzy and extremely relaxed, hence why he decided sitting on top of everyone's outerwear was a great idea. From his seat on the door-side bench, Theo had a perfect view of the living room, where amongst a flock of other party-goers, Boris danced. Boris' love for music-and dancing for that matter- was not something he talked about or expressed much when he was sober, but the second he got a taste, plus the extra intoxication of a partying crowd, Boris was a music man. 

Theo watched him as he danced to all sorts of alternative sounding songs he normally wouldn't see Boris ever listening to. Songs by bands like Catfish and the Bottlemen and the Arctic Monkeys to which Boris would enthusiastically spin and jump around with whoever was nearest to him. Theo sighed as he watched him dance to Sex by The 1975 with a girl he'd never seen before and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He didn't seem to be doing anything questionable with her, just playfully ruffling her hair and jumping as they sang in each other's faces and the ash from his cigarette fell onto the floor. Theo wasn't jealous, but he did wish it could be him in there dancing with him, he could just never find it in him to insert himself in that crowd.

Snapping him out of his self-loathing thoughts, a new song came on.

The opening strumming chords were all too familiar. A song he and Boris listened to regularly when lounging around the house or walking in the school hallways with one earphone each.  _ Bang The Doldrums _ , Theo thought and smiled to himself,  _ Fall Out Boy.  _

Boris reacted to the tune instantly, throwing his head back and letting out a loud  _ woohoo _ sound. Along with the other wasted kids, Boris began jumping around and singing along to his favorite Fall Out Boy song with his Russian accent blending in amongst the other loud voices.

_ I wrote a goodbye note _

_ On lipstick on your arm as you passed out _

_ I couldn't bring myself to call _

_ Except to call it quits _

Boris disposed of his cigarette quickly in the ashtray on top of the fireplace so that his hands were free and he wouldn't have to worry about burning anyone as he jumped around. 

Dancing through the refrains, to the Pete Wentz spoken word portion of the song to which he stopped jumping momentarily and shook out his shaggy hair. The smile was still plastered on his face and at that moment Theo felt nothing but happiness.  _ Euphoria  _ almost, he thought. Maybe he was just high or maybe he was just in love, but Boris having the time of his life was lighting a bright light of fire in Theo's body making him momentarily forget that anything bad exists in the world. 

Patrick Stump's voice was blaring back through the speakers in an instant and Boris turned to look at Theo. This was their part. Boris stayed in his spot but sang the words to Theo.

_ And I cast a spell over the west- _ Reaching his arm out as if the area between him and Theo was the  _ west _ that the song spoke of-

_ To make you think of me _

_ The same way I think of you _

Boris began to dance his way over to Theo. His cool sly movements appearing like a ballerina in Theo's stoned blurry mind. 

_ This is a love song _

\- Along with the beats between the words, Boris balled his hand in a fist and hit himself on the chest.

_ In  _ _ my  _ *hit*  _ own _ *hit*  _ way _ *hit* 

_ Happily ever after below the waist _

As these last lines of the bridge were sang, Boris grabbed hold of either side of Theo's face and put his own right up against his. Singing the words, he rubbed his nose against Theo's and ruffled his hair. He then planted a quick kiss on his lips, so quick that no one would have had the time to see it, leaving Theo's already flushed face, flushing an even darker shade of red. 

He danced backwards into the living room, pointing and winking at Theo and then quickly turning around to jump and belt out the last chorus with the other enthusiastic drunk kids.

_ Best friends, ex-friends till the end _

_ Better off as lovers and not the other way _

_ around _

_ Racing through the city, windows down _

_ In the back of yellow checkered cars _

Theo smiled knowing Boris saw this as his last chance to -as his classmates taught him, to which Theo cracks up every time he hears him say it-  _ go off _ , and watched as he belted out the final irresistibly catchy refrain of the song. His black mop of a head flopping everywhere and his oversized clothes bouncing with him.  _ Yeah that's it _ Theo thought,  _ I think I love him.  _ Despite the crowd of bopping and jumping teenagers, Theo could only see Boris, as if he was luminating a golden aura around his head. It could have been the alcohol but Theo could've sworn that he saw an angelic light surrounding him and him only. Suddenly, not only could he see only him, he could hear only him too. His loud voice once drowned out by his surroundings, now on full, loud display to Theo as he practically screamed-

_ Yo-ho-ho, woah _

**Author's Note:**

> Second work but another music related one, I can't help it it's my biggest inspo. Hi again Lia!


End file.
